Tools, including screwdrivers, are known which include a handle, a workpiece engaging tip or bit, and structure for mounting the bit to the handle. Some tools are known, including screwdrivers, where the mounting of the bit to the handle is temporary to permit the bit to be separated from the handle, such as to utilize a second bit with the handle. An example of a temporary mounting structure includes a ball and spring arrangement mounted to the handle where the ball engages the bit to hold the bit once the bit is inserted into the handle.
There is a need for tools, including screwdrivers, and methods for assembly of such tools, where the tools are provided with a handle and one or more releasably mounted bits wherein the tools are reliable, easy to use, and/or easy and cost effective to manufacture. In particular, there is a need for pocket type screwdrivers with both a flat point and a "PHILLIPS" point, that are reliable, easy to use, and easy and cost effective to manufacture.